The present invention relates to tanks for water-heating appliances, and more particularly to tanks for water heaters.
The tank for a typical water heater includes a hollow tank body, a lower head, and an upper head. The lower head is concave and extends into the tank body thereby decreasing the potential storage capacity of the tank. The lower head is manufactured from relatively thick steel. The upper head is convex and extends away from the tank body. The convex upper head is manufactured from thinner steel than the concave lower head.